It has become commonplace in the broad field of access control for locks and keys to incorporate electronic components that control various aspects of the locking and unlocking process. Indeed, the automobile industry has long been familiar with keyless entry systems that utilize electronic components to control access to a vehicle.
In other areas of access control, for example securing areas of a large commercial building wherein locks are installed on doors, cabinets, and other enclosures, it is desirable to replace traditional mechanical lock cylinders in an access control system with electronic or electro-mechanical locks.
This specification relates to an electronic key for controlling access to electronic or electro-mechanical locking devices. Electronic keys can be configured to control access to a locking device based on information stored in a memory of the key and/or the locking device. Some electronic access control systems incorporate electronic keys or locking devices configured to record data associated with use of the keys or locking devices.